


strong

by jonahsbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, idk it's kind of sad?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahsbeck/pseuds/jonahsbeck
Summary: jonah needs to learn to let go sometimes.





	strong

**Author's Note:**

> i'm okay. just needed to get some stuff out. 
> 
> i hope you like this .

a gentle hand on the side of his face snaps him out of his coma-like stupor, his eyelids rising from their half lidded position. soft fingertips brush away the stray tears that roll down his face. 

“hey.” a gentle voice murmurs, dampened slightly by the loud music pouring out of his earbuds. he doesn’t respond to the greeting, merely turning his palm into their hand, pressing into the warmth as more tears come. he closes his eyes. 

“you're okay, jonah.” 

he hears the soft words even though he tries to drown them out, and they make him hiccup. tears are building in his eyes again, and he squeezes his eyes tighter as he mumbles 'go away.' 

“it’s okay to let go. it’s just me, i promise.” 

he shakes his head, pulling his lips over his teeth. he’s trembling now, not wanting to show weakness. he’s supposed to be strong. he’s jonah beck, popular boy, ultimate frisbee captain, the perfect kid.

perfect kids didn’t show weakness. perfect kids don't cry. 

“jo, please. i know you’re hurting. i don’t want you to keep it all in.” the voice is concerned, worried, and jonah flinches, reprimanding himself for being bothersome. he hated annoying people or bothering them with his problems, and this was no exception. 

“i have to.” his voice is so quiet he’s not even sure he's said the words out loud. “i need to keep it inside, and locked away. i can’t let people see that i’m not as strong as they think i am, or expect me to be.”

the hand he’s leaning into tilts his head up carefully. he opens his eyes a little on reflex, cursing the thin tears that escape when he does.

the person’s shape is blurry due to the tears clouding his vision, but he knows the expression on their face. 

sympathy, mixed with a little bit of love, and concern. 

it was the same expression every time this happened. never distaste, or annoyance, or anger. and jonah was grateful, even if he did think that he was being annoying anyways.

“you don’t have to be strong all the time, jo. you know that. no one expects you to be that way, especially not me.”

jonah shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut again, partially so he doesn't see them anymore, and partially so no other tears can make their way down his face.

“jo, baby, look at me. please.”

jonah bites his lip, inhaling deeply, unable to help the shaky exhale that follows. he can feel an attack coming on, but he pushes the feeling down. with a little bit of difficulty, he opens his eyes fully, flinching at the light coming through his open door. 

cyrus smiles down at him, lovingly, as he always does. his figure is blurry but it’s undeniably him, from his messy hair to his somewhat defined jawline. he brushes away the tears that jonah can’t stop from spilling over, jonah whimpering at the action as he feels himself tearing up again. 

another hand cups his other cheek, and jonah can’t help the half sob that escapes him as he leans into the touch. 

“let go, jonah. i’ve got you- i'll catch you. i promise.”

that’s what finally pushes him over the edge. he starts to cry, properly this time, letting the tears roll down his already wet cheeks as he finally releases all of his pent up frustration and sadness and whatever other emotions he’s bottled up over the past few months. 

“that’s it, jo. let it out.” cyrus murmurs, clambering over the boy. he settles himself on the other side of jonah’s bed, pulling his hands away from his face in favour of opening his arms for an embrace, which jonah easily moves into, still crying.

jonah presses his face into cyrus’ shoulder, breathing in the scent of woody vanilla. he wraps his arms around cyrus' waist, hiccupping. he presses close to the other boy, crying himself into another tired stupor. as he finally begins to calm down, his sobs reduce to whimpers, and his breathing slows down, occasionally interrupted by hiccups. cyrus rubs his back through it all, leaning his head against jonah’s gently.

“you’re one of the strongest people i know, jo.” cy mumbles, pressing his lips to the side of his head. “you're strong even when you think you're not. please don't ever forget that." 

jonah just nods, pulling cyrus closer. he presses his lips against cyrus’s neck, fleetingly, as a thank you. 

cyrus’ laugh is what finally gets him to relax, kickstarting the slow process of recovering. he falls asleep feeling safe, and comfortable. 

in more ways than one.


End file.
